


阁楼里的疯女人

by Nora_G



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_G/pseuds/Nora_G
Kudos: 1





	阁楼里的疯女人

艾莎在暴风雪里跌跌撞撞的前进，一边蹒跚着向前走，一边唱着一首摇篮曲。

“在北风与海洋的交界处.....” 她喃喃着，“我必须要去那里。”

前方，就是大海。

一束灯光在她背后亮起，她回头一看，看到自己的妹妹安娜带着一群阿伦戴尔的士兵匆匆赶来。

“公主在那里！”士兵们冲向前去，试图抓住艾莎。艾莎把腿从深深的雪中抽出来，试图加快脚步，以试图摆脱士兵们的追捕。

“艾莎，我的好姐姐，”安娜大喊着，“求求你快回来吧。”

她听到安娜的声音，愣在原地。这犹豫一瞬间，让她给士兵捉住了。

“放开我！我不想伤害你！”艾莎挣扎着大喊，却依旧敌不过两个士兵的力量被押送到了安娜跟前。

“姐姐，我们回家吧。” 安娜看到狼狈不堪的姐姐，扑上去抱住她。安娜带着姐姐骑到马背上，用自己的斗篷将艾莎裹住。

“我们回家。”安娜抱着艾莎，一遍又一遍的喃喃低语。

“我不怕冷的，”艾莎哆嗦着被冻的发紫的嘴唇说，“再怎么冰天雪地我也不怕。”

“我知道，我知道。”安娜抱着姐姐哭泣着，“求求你不要再一个人偷偷跑出去玩了，好吗？”

“嗯。”艾莎蜷缩起身子，依偎在妹妹怀里。安娜感觉到姐姐的生命正在一点点的流失，气息也逐渐变得微弱起来。

“我带了热巧克力，”安娜拧开自己的水壶，把香甜温热的液体喂进了姐姐嘴里。

艾莎喝了一口，露出了微笑：“我看到妈妈了，她还和以前一样，会很温柔的给我们唱摇篮曲。”

她继续说道：“我还看到我们小时候堆的雪人，我用魔法让它活了过来。”

“天哪亲爱的，你在发着高烧。” 安娜焦急的说，“快到家了，你坚持一下。”

“没事的，我不属于这里。”艾莎趴在安娜的肩头，眼神有些空洞的看着她远去的那片大海，“我终究要度过那片海洋，这是我命中注定的。”

艾莎挣扎了几下，挣脱了安娜的怀抱，摔下了马背。

“姐姐！”安娜急忙勒马，下来查看姐姐的情况。

“我看到阿托霍兰了。” 艾莎突然眼中闪起了光芒。

她痴痴的看着天上飘着的明亮极光，露出了孩子气的笑容：“我知道我是谁了！”

“你做什么！？”安娜忍不住大吼起来，“你到底为什么要这样对自己！？”

“I am found. ” 艾莎躺在地上，脸上带着满足的笑容。

她的头部跌在一块冰上，撞破了。殷红温热的鲜血在冰面上弥漫开，渗进裂隙里。

“I am found.” 艾莎看着安娜，又重复了一遍。

她虽然气若游丝，但语气却很坚定。

安娜知道自己已经无能为力了，她跪在姐姐身边，抓着姐姐冰冷的手，哭泣着。

“我知道，” 她吻了吻姐姐的额头，“你拥有冰与雪的魔法，我以阿伦戴尔女王的名义，封你为自然与北境的守护者。”

“果然，从小到大，只有你最懂我。” 艾莎幸福地微笑着，安静的闭上了眼睛，断了气。


End file.
